


같은 방 쓰는 체콥 술루

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>간만에 기껏 올린다는게 이거라니..</p>
    </blockquote>





	같은 방 쓰는 체콥 술루

**Author's Note:**

> 간만에 기껏 올린다는게 이거라니..

두 사람이 하나의 방을 사용한다는 것은 어떤 의미에서는 상당히 비효율적인 일이었다. 누구나 개인적인 시간을 필요로 한다. 게다가 5년 간 한정된 공간, 그러니까 함선 내에서만 지내야 하는 경우에는 더더욱 중요해지기 마련이다. 프라이버시의 문제를 떠나 정신적 휴식과 안정을 위해서라도 개인 공간은 절대적으로 필요한 것이다.   
반대의 경우로, 두 사람이 하나의 방을 사용한다는 것에는 상당한 이점이 있다. 일단 한정된 개수의 선실을 효율적으로 배분하여 어느 정도 이상적인 수준으로 공간을 활용할 수 있다. 동시에 어쩔 수 없이 따라 붙을 수 밖에 없는 정신적 문제에 도움이 된다. 적절한 스트레스와 친밀함은 다른 이의 문제를 조금 더 예민하게 받아들여 만에 하나 일어날 수 있는 불미스러운 사태의 예방이 가능하도록 돕는다.  
엔터프라이즈 호는 이 두 가지 사항에 대해 대단히 탄력적이면서도 효율적인 방법을 선택했다. 비슷한 곳에 근무하는 선원들을 같은 선실에 배치하되 두 사람의 근무시간을 갈라 놓는 것이다. 24시간 대기조가 필요한 함선의 특성 상 선원들의 근무시간은 지구와는 같을 수가 없다. 그것이 이 시스템을 가능하게 했다. 두 사람은 같은 방을 쓰되 혼자만의 시간 역시 가지게 되는 것이었다. 맞은편에 놓인 빈 침대를 묵인하는 것 만으로도 그것은 상당히 효과적인 방법이 되었다. 대부분의 크루들은 그 방법에 만족해 했고, 그 그룹에 속하지 않는 이들은 대단히 만족했다.   
체콥은 자신에게 배정된 룸메이트가 술루라는 것에 그다지 놀라지 않았다. 어쩌면 어느 정도 예상하고 있는 일이었기에 오히려 다른 이가 자신의 룸메이트가 되었다면 오히려 놀랐을 것이다. 같은 메인 콘솔을 공유하는 두 사람은 대부분의 시간을 함께하고 있었고, 그것이 자연스러웠다. 

“미스터 술루.”

조용히 속삭이자 마치 기다렸다는 듯 잠에서 깨어난다. 처음에는 그런 술루에 자신이 잘못하기라도 한 듯 미안해 했지만 그것이 술루의 잠버릇임을 안 후로는 차라리 조심스럽게 그를 깨우는 방법을 택하기로 했다.

“체콥.”  
“아직 두 시간은 여유가 있어요.”  
“응.......”

느릿느릿 깜박이는 눈을 바라보았다. 평소보다 흐린 눈동자가 천천히 초점을 찾고 이어 완전히 잠에서 깨어나는 광경은 같은 방을 쓰게 된 후로 알게 된 그의 습성 중 가장 마음에 드는 것이었다. 이따금 체콥은 제 몫의 침대에 누워, 빈 술루의 침대를 바라보며 잠에서 깨어나는 술루를 생각하고는 했다. 상상은 달콤했지만 매일 일어나는 작은 기적만큼은 아니어서, 체콥은 근무 후에 다른 곳에 들르자는 동료들의 목소리를 외면하고 언제나 방으로 달려와 술루를 깨우게 되고는 하는 것이었다.


End file.
